It's the quiet ones you should always look out for
by RainbowLyrics910
Summary: Sena's attracted to someone. This someone doesn't know. This someone also doesn't know the true nature behind those innocent amber brown eyes and small body with the speed of a god. So shall we see what happens when he finally sees that true nature? (Not the best cover image, but there's no seme Sena pics out there! So I settled for the second best thing I could get.)


**Yes, Sena will be extremely OOC, Hiruma will be too, but as the title says, its the quiet ones you should look out for. So kinda a big warning for what's to come.**

**This came to me through another story and my own dirty mind. Please enjoy the fruits of my dirty mind, but homophobics be warned, yaoi or boyxboy lies ahead. Leave or forever hold your peace, ye be warned.**

Sena slammed Hiruma into the wall after everyone left at the end of practice. He was tired of waiting and decided now or never.

"What the fuck are you doing fucking pipsqueak?" Hiruma shouted, hiding his surprise well.

"What I've wanted to do for a while now." Sena replied as he forcefully kissed the demonic blonde, pulling his head down by his shirt due to the couple inches of height difference. Sena could feel said blonde tense up in shock, he probably didn't know the squirt had it in him.

"Mph!" Hiruma tore away from the other's mouth, eyes still wide, his heart pounding wildly, and breathing wildly as well. "What the fuck!?"

"Shut up and deal with it." Sena once again claimed Hiruma's lips in a passionate kiss, the blonde tensing again.

The demonic blonde felt the chibi's hand go up his shirt and grab a nipple, he gasped as it was roughly pulled and the chibi's tongue invaded his mouth. Not a single spot was spared from the punk muscle as it explored the taller's mouth.

Sena broke it off "I want you Hiruma and I waited long enough." He pushed the taller onto the ground and straddled him. He took off Hiruma's shirt and tied his hands to the bench with it, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down as well. Sena sat back to take in the view he had of his senpai.

His chest was rising and falling quickly and nipples were pert, there was also a very slight tent to his boxers. His abs were defined, a six pack, and so were his thighs and calves. Hiruma looked very sexy and very hot. Good thing he was all Sena's.

Sena moved down and licked the cloth where the demon's dick was and heard the slight intake of breathe and smirked. He kept rubbing it with one hand while the other supported him as he licked and sucked at Hiruma's red and pert nubs.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Yu-chan~." Sena teased.

"S-shut up you little f-fuuahhh!" Sena had put a bit of extra pressure on the dick under his hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself Yu-chan?"

"S-stop it now!" Hiruma couldn't and wouldn't believe any of this was happening. The fucking chibi was dominating him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Fuck!

Sena still didn't like the answer he got so he got up and went to his bag to get something. Hiruma stretched to see what the brat was getting but couldn't see it as he was doing a damn good job of hiding the objects he retrieved. He came back over, items still well-hidden behind his back, and placed them right out of his captive's sight. Sena pulled down the boxers and took one item and put it around Yu-chan's cock.

'Fuck, a fucking cock ring!? Fucking shit!' Hiruma wiggled his arms trying to get out of the knot his shirt was holding him in.

"Ah ah ah, we can't have any of that no can we?" Sena traced the other's hole lightly, teasing him to his probably insane heart's content. "You'll run off and ruin the fun that's still to come."

Taking the cock into his hand, the brunette started pumping quickly with alternating pressures. It caused Hiruma to let out strangled moans that he would swear weren't moans.

"F-fucking Pipsqueak! E-enough!"

"Okay, we can do something different." The tied teen paled slightly as he heard a pop and a slick squelching noise he didn't like one bit. "This may hurt but try to relax."

Two fingers made their way into the pointy eared teen and he bit his lip, but he did try to stay relaxed as the fingers started scissoring his asshole. Sena kissed him gently to try and help his senpai relax a bit.

After so long they were taken out and replaced by something bigger, it felt like…

"Shit, do not put that fucking thing in me! Ahhh, fuck!" Sena shoved the lubed dildo into Hiruma's ass and set it to a low vibrate.

'Fucking great, it fucking vibrates.' And it was being pumped in and out at a quick pace and in different angles.

"Ahh, hah. S-Sena, s-stop. T-Take it o-out!" There was pain, pleasure was mixing in and slowly taking over, but Hiruma didn't want any of it at all. He wanted it to stop. And for the first time in forever, Hiruma felt helpless.

"Okay, that means we can go onto the next part!" Hiruma opened his eyes (when did he close them? Probably towards the start of all this) and looked at the first year above him. His clothes had been shed and he had to hand it to the kid, he looked pretty built and kinda hot.

He had a four pack and his leg muscles were very defined, his arms had a bit of muscled but not much. Just enough to show the brat worked out and played sports. He was also pretty well endowed for his size…

'Fuck, stop fucking thinking about that! He's about to fucking rape you!'

He must've said the last bit aloud because Sena spoke up "Its not rape if you like it Yu-chan~! And I'm going to make sure you do."

His hands started playing with the neglected nubs on his quarterback's chest as he lined himself up. He thrust the entire way in with one fluid motion and hit the blonde's prostate immediately.

"AHH!"

"Found it!~"

Sena pounded the same spot over and over again, relishing in the tightness of the fleshy walls around him. Hiruma felt wonderful and amazing, better than he's ever imagined!

Hiruma was a moaning mess by now whether he wanted or not. His prostate being pounded into with every thrust and His nipples being sucked and played with. His hands had been untied and the groped their way to Sena's neck and he held himself there, digging into the small boy's back. He was about to cum when the long forgotten cock ring stopped it.

"God you're so tight and amazing Yu-chan!"

"S-Sena, l-let me c-cum!"

"Just a bit longer, I promise." His thrusts became erratic, clearly nearing his climax and Hiruma was denied another orgasm.

"Almost there." He took off the ring and started pumping his captain's dick as he thrust into his ass. He also sealed their lips in a passionate.

Hiruma came first, an enormous load bursting forth, breaking the kiss he screamed into the night "SENA!"

He slumped onto Sena's body as the boy came inside him with a similar shout of Hiruma's name. But Hiruma was exhausted and was almost asleep when he was picked up bridal style.

"You can stay at my house tonight. My parents aren't home all week." Hiruma dully nodded and noted their clothes were back on. "Hold on so you don't fall."

"Wha…?" The burst of speed that suddenly came spurred him into grabbing Sena's neck. 'So this is what it feels like to run the speed of light, huh, its nice.'

They arrived at the house quickly and entered it, locked it and went up to Sena's room where he gently placed Hiruma down on the queen sized bed and layed next to him after removing their over clothes and leaving them in their boxers.

"Goodnight Yuichi." Sena kissed his forehead and received a mumbled reply. They quickly fell asleep after.

**Done! So how'd ya like it? Please drop a review, I'll give you cookies and more hot yaoi smex~!**


End file.
